The Fathers Of The Bride
by kimi2001
Summary: OK, this is a Tommy and Kimi fic, I know some of you rather have Lil, but I like Kimi better, any way, Kimi and Tommy are getting married, and Kimi meets her real father, after nearly 29 years, please read. Thanks, oh and please don't flame me. Thank you.
1. Tommy's Decision

The Fathers Of The Bride  
By Kimi2001  
  
Author Note: The title won't make sense until at least the third or forth chapter. Just letting you know early, and the second chapter will be a while before I bring it out since it's a long chapter. Oh, the Rugrats are 28 years older than normal the married couple of Chuckie and Samantha, I didn't exactly like the couple, but I need a start off. Please don't flame me, I worked hard figuring out this story and I don't need people telling me how bad it is. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 1: Tommy's decision  
  
It was Chuckie and Samantha's wedding, only two weeks after Chuckie's 30th birthday. It was the party, and everyone was having a good time. Chelsea Pickles (you'd know who she is if you read my other stories) took this chance to take as many pictures as possible for her scrapbook. Tommy sat at a table, enjoying every second of the happiness. His band, The All Starz, were on a break before going back on stage. Usually everyone in the band had a chance to sing, and they all play instruments.  
Tommy: Lead guitar and singer  
Chelsea: Guitar and singer  
Chuckie: Drums (he doesn't like to sing)  
Phil: Bass and sings  
Lil: back up singer and singer  
Kimi: guitar and singer  
  
Tommy's life long best friend walked over.  
"Hey Tommy," Said Chuckie, "What's wrong? You seem troubled."  
"Nothing, I'm going to ask Kimi to marry me, but up not sure how," Said Tommy.  
"We should get Chelsea to help you decide, she comes up with the most creative things, I think I should have asked her to help me ask Samantha," Suggested Chuckie.  
Tommy smiled, and looked over at his sister, she laughed as she took pictures, she had the most creative imagination possible. Certainly she'd find a perfect way.  
Tommy and Chuckie walked over to Chelsea.  
"Chelsea, I'm going to ask Kimi to marry me, can you help me decide how?" Asked Tommy.  
This came to a near shock to Chelsea, but she smiled anyway and said, "I'd love to, come on!"  
The three went into a big empty room. Tommy and Chuckie sat down in some chairs and watched Chelsea pace back and forth, thinking very hard. She thought and thought for what seemed like forever.  
"Do you know what to do Chelsea, because I have to get back to the party and …" Chuckie started, but Chelsea looked up at him and gave him a be quiet sign. Chuckie sighed.  
"It's ok Chuckie, you can go back to the party," Said Tommy.  
"No Tommy, It's OK, really, I'll stay," Chuckie replied.  
"You guys! I need totally silence!" Chelsea snapped back at them.  
About five minutes later, she stopped pacing and snapped her fingers once.  
"That's it! I know what to do!" Chelsea shouted excitedly.  
Tommy looked up and smiled and asked, "What is it?"  
NOTE: I'm not going to tell you what it is that Tommy is going to do, you'll have to wait till the next chapter, oh, and everyone except Kimi knowns what's going to happen at tomorrows concert for their band "The All Starz"!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ….  
  
So, I know this is kind of a dumb for the first chapter, but please continue to read it, I promise it will be better! : )  



	2. I'm A Believer

The Fathers Of The Bride  
By Kimi2001  
  
NOTE: I changed my plans a little, instead of having Tommy ask Kimi tomorrow, I've decided at Chuckie's wedding when their group "The All Starz" go back on stage, note, the song "I'm a Believer" was written by Neil Diamond and sung by "The Monkeys" and "Smash Mouth". So sit back and enjoy! : ) Oh, and I saw the singing part in a dream! : ) Oh, and it's easier to imagine this while listening to the "Shrek" CD, because that's how I thought of this, the part Phil sings, is the song sung by Donkey.  
  
Chapter 2: I'm a Believer  
  
The band was starting up again, and Tommy had Kimi sit on a chair on stage. Tommy grabs microphone and starts singer with music playing.  
Tommy:  
I thought love was only true in fairy tales  
Meant for someone else but not for me  
Love was out to get to me  
That's the way it seems  
Disappointment haunted all my dreams  
And then I saw her face (points to Kimi)  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her if I tried  
I thought love was more or less a given thing  
But the more I gave the less I got, oh yeah  
What's the use in trying  
All you get is pain  
When I wanted sunshine I got rain  
And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her if I tried  
What's the use in trying  
All you get is pain  
When I wanted sunshine I got rain  
And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her if I tried  
Then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
Now I'm a believer  
  
Tommy grabs Kimi up and Phil starts singing. He starts twirling her around.  
Come on, y'all  
Then I saw her face (ha-ha)  
Now I'm a believer (listen)  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love Tommy Kisses Kimi.  
(Ooh, ahh, yeah)  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her if I tried  
Tommy stops kissing Kimi.  
Then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer (hey)  
Not a trace (oh, yeah)  
Of doubt in my mind (one more time)  
I'm in love   
I'm a believer (come on)  
I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
(I'm a believer)  
Y'all sing it with me  
Kimi kisses Tommy  
I believe  
(I'm a believer)  
I believe  
(People in the back)  
I believe  
(I'm a believer)  
I believe (see)  
I believe  
I believe  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha  
Ah, ha  
Oh, that's fun  
Kimi stops kissing Tommy, as everyone stares at Phil.  
Oh, oh  
I can't breathe, I can't breathe  
  
Tommy has Kimi sit back down, then he gets one knee on the ground and pulls out a black box.  
  
Tommy: Kimi, I believe, that song I just sang, was completely true.  
I believe, I really do love you.  
I believe, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever known.  
I believe, there are way too many things for me to say, so I'm just going on for this last verse.  
I believe, I want to ask you, Kimi Watanabe-Finster, will you marry me?  
Kimi smiles: Yes, I believe I will.  
Kimi and Tommy kiss as everyone cheers.  
Didi starts crying, and Chelsea gives a big, wide smile.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ….  
  
So what do you think? I know it is a little dumb, but it came to me in my dreams. : )   



	3. Ken and Kiki Watanabe

Chapter 3: Ken and Kiki Watanabe  
  
NOTE: Actually, this part might be rated PG a little, but just letting you know that I had changed my mind and changed the story on how I was planning it to be. Enjoy!  
  
It was a week before the wedding, Chelsea was at Kimi's house. Didi was helping Kira tailor Kimi's wedding dress, Kimi was wearing the wedding dress and looked at her self in the three way mirror, smiling. Then, the door bell rang, and Kira smiled and said, "I'll get it."  
She opened the door, and sighed, it was her husband and other daughter.  
"Hello Ken, and my dear Kiki, please come in," She said, trying to keep her head cool and calm without exploding with anger.  
"Kimi! Sweet heart, you'll never guess who's here, it's your father!" Said Kira.  
"Yeah, Chas, like I wouldn't guess mother," Replied Kimi without looking.  
"No, I mean your real father," Replied Kira.  
For a second, Kimi thought her mother was pulling a trick on her.  
"Kimi, dear, is that really you Kimi?" Asked the man.  
Kimi didn't turn around, she was in a bit of shock, she turned around to see her father and a girl who was in her early thirties.  
"Father?" Kimi asked in a bit of confusion.  
"Yes Kimi, it's me, Ken Watanabe, and you older sister Kiki," Ken replied.  
"I have an older sister?" Kimi asked in a way that sounded stupid.  
"Yeah, you don't sound very excited," Said Kiki.  
"Well, I've just never met you before, in almost my 29 years of living," Replied Kimi.  
Chelsea didn't know what to say, this was very unexpected, and Kimi had the right to be a little snobby, after all, her father and sister had neglected to mention to her they existed for nearly 30 years, did they expect she'd remember who they were?  
"Um, congratulations on your marriage," Said Ken.  
"Thanks," Replied Kimi.  
"I thought I'd marry first, but I guess I was wrong," Said Kiki.  
Kimi didn't feel like replying.  
"Your mother invited us to come to the wedding," Her father mentioned.  
"Oh, that's nice," Kimi replied.  
There was a moment of silence, and then the door opened, it was Chas, Chuckie, Samantha and Tommy.  
"I'm home, and I've brought along a married couple and a bachelor," Said Chas.  
Kimi smiled, there were four familiar faces.  
Didi then asked, "Dil didn't want to come?"  
"No mom, he's on a date with Amanda," Said Tommy.  
"Sounds like we might be having another wedding soon," Said Samantha with a laugh.  
"I wouldn't be surprised," Said Tommy.  
"Umm, Chas, Chuckie, Samantha, Tommy, I'd like you to meet my father Ken Watanabe and my older sister Kiki Watanabe," Said Kimi.  
"Oh, nice to meet you," Said Chas, "I'm Kimi's step father."  
"I'm Kimi's step brother," Said Chuckie.  
"I'm his wife," Said Samantha pointing to Chuckie.  
Tommy laughed and said, "And I'm Kimi's soon to be husband."  
Ken examined Tommy and said, "Suppose he will do, a little shabby, I thought Kira would pick out an Asian gentleman, not a weak has-been."  
Kimi looked shocked, and felt angry and jumped down from the stool with her wedding dress on and said, "What do you mean has-been? My mother didn't 'pick him out', we love each other very much, and to me, he's a strong, loving and not at all shabby!"  
Ken looked at Kimi strangely and replied, "Your in love with him? A beautiful girl like you fell for, him? I won't accept it, I consider your wedding cancelled!"  
Kimi was as angry as ever and replied, "What! You can't do that!"  
"I don't see why not," Said Ken.  
"Well than see this!" Said Kimi and she turned to Tommy and gave him a deep passionate kiss, when she let go, she smiled at Tommy, then whipped around and looked at Ken, and glared and said, "I'll be in my room!" She stomped to her room.  
Chelsea stood up from the floor, and fallowed Kimi.  
Chelsea knocked carefully and quietly on Kimi's door.  
"Go away!" Yelled Kimi.  
Chelsea opened the door, and said, "It's me, Chelsea."  
"Oh, sorry I yelled at you Chelsea," Said Kimi.  
Kimi was sitting on her bed, her beautiful face stained with tears, and her eyes flooding with more of them. Chelsea sat down next to her and put her arm around Kimi shoulder.  
"Don't worry Kimi, everything is going to be alright, you'll see," Chelsea reassured.  
"That guy neglected nearly 29 years of my life, and then just comes in one day thinking he can run my life and decide who I want to marry! Who does he think he is?" Kimi cried out.  
Chelsea had enough, she couldn't stand Kimi crying like this, so she said to her, stiffly,  
"Your marrying my brother Tommy Pickles, and no one, not even your dad is going to stop you, no way, no how, no matter what!" Chelsea declared, and boy did she sure mean it.  
Kimi gave a weak smile and replied, "But how? You heard him, he said the wedding was cancelled."  
Chelsea looked at Kimi and replied, "Who cares what he says? He doesn't even know you! You don't even know him! Would you say the say thing you just said if a complete stranger just said what he said?"  
"No, your right!" Kimi said and stood up, "I'm not going to let a complete stranger push me down, even if he is my father, I'm marrying Tommy Pickles, and that's final!"  
Chelsea stood up also and said, "Don't tell me, tell that complete stranger!"  
"Ok!" Replied Kimi, proudly.  
Kimi stomped her way out of the room.  
Chelsea smiled and thought to herself, "You did it again Chelsea!" Then she quickly fallowed Kimi.   
Kimi walked up to Ken, he was sitting on the couch with everyone else either in a chair or in any other seat, Samantha looked a little mad, and Chuckie looked very upset, and Tommy looked sad.  
"Listen Mister! No one dares walk in on Kimi Watanabe-Finster and says she can't marry Tommy Pickles and gets away with it, even my own father, and you know why? Because your not my father, my real father would have mentioned he was actually alive 29 years ago! I'm not going to let a complete stranger like you push me down, I'm marrying Tommy Pickles, and that's final! I don't care what you do, or what you say, but I'm going to marry Tommy whether you like it or not!" Kimi yelled.  
This was very well taken by surprised, but Samantha then said, "You go girl!"  
Ken glared at Kimi and said, "These Americans have rotten your brain! They taught you wrong and spoiled your life and lead you down the worst path! Your not my Kimi, your just some spoiled, rotten child that was once a beautiful, lovely girl!"  
Kimi was hurt, badly, but she remembered what Chelsea said and replied, "That would have hurt my feelings, if you were my father, but my real father would have never insulted me, my husband, my family, my culture and my country!"  
"What is this non-sense about me not being your real father?" Asked Ken.  
"A real father would be there for you, and wouldn't insult me, and teach me rightfully. He wouldn't lie to me, and he'd be there for the things that were important! Where were you on my birthdays, graduations, concerts, my first date, my prom night? I'll tell you who WAS there! Him points to Chas, my real father! We might not have the same blood, but he was with me for 29 years! Where were YOU?" Kimi seemed to be taking this VERY seriously now.  
Kiki said nothing, she thought about every word of it, and knew it meant just as much about Ken as much as it meant about her. Then she said, "Father, she is right. And I am just as bad, we should have mentioned ourselves many years ago."  
Ken was shocked and surprised, then said, "Did these Americans brain wash you too? I said there will be no wedding, and I meant it!"  
Kimi shook her head and replied, "No one was brain washed, and I told you before, I'm marrying Tommy, and there is not a thing you can do! To me, your just a stranger, who I never met before saying I shouldn't marry Tommy, and why should I listen to a stranger?"  
Ken didn't reply, so Kimi walked over to Tommy, and sat right next to him. He gave her a deep kiss, and said, "Thanks for sticking up for me."  
"Anything for you," Kimi replied and kissed him back.  
Kira then spoke up, "Look at those too! They're madly in love, and you still want to separate them?"  
"Yeah, my sister has the right to marry who ever she wants!" Said Chuckie.  
Chuckie and Samantha high-five each other, and Samantha says, "Alright Chuckie!"  
"Your sister? You two aren't even blood related, and you call her a sister?" Asked Ken.  
"You don't have to have the same blood to be family!" Samantha shot at him.  
"Oh be quiet you American brat!" Said Ken.  
"Don't you dare call my wife a brat!" Said Chuckie.  
"Oh, this is why I divorced you!" Yelled Kira.  
Everyone was suddenly surprised, Kira rarely yelled.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ….  
  
Wow! What a long chapter, hope you enjoyed! ~ Kimi2001 ~   



End file.
